


Ladies' Night

by moonblossom



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Angie's expression is both startled and slightly awed, the shocked O of her mouth highlighted by a smudge of Peggy's lipstick.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies' Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Urban for looking this over <3

Peggy's made three circuits of the well-appointed kitchen so far. The flat Stark has -- lent them? given them? she's not entirely sure -- is lovely, and huge, and far too quiet. She pauses, drumming her nails on the countertop as she stares out the window, out into the glittering lights of the city that never sleeps. Peggy understands the whole not-sleeping thing all too well.

The tea-kettle whistles, shocking her back into the here-and-now. Jarvis was kind enough to make sure the cupboards were stocked with good strong black tea. If she'd left it up to Howard, all there would have been to drink would be coffee and booze.

The familiar routine of making tea helps settle Peggy's frayed nerves. It's been difficult, now that Stark is back and her name is cleared; for so long she'd been living moment-to-moment, hanging on by the skin of her teeth. At first, the peace and quiet had been welcome, a reprieve from the adrenaline rush. But now there's something burning under Peggy's skin, a nagging itchy feeling like she's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She's staring into the cup, watching the dark swirls seep out of the tea bag and colour the water when she hears slow, measured footsteps. She's instantly on alert, shoulders straight as she fumbles for a gun she's not carrying.

Peggy's relief when Angie shuffles into the kitchen must be palpable, because Angie chuckles quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought a shower might relax me, but now I’m wide awake." She grins and shrugs. "You know, Peggy, I'd say you were high-strung but I think I'm starting to understand why."

Peggy smiles, a little bit wistful, and relaxes her shoulders. Angie's wearing a thin satin dressing gown that clings to her in all the right places, and Peggy forces herself to look elsewhere. Her hair's wrapped up in a cotton turban. Peggy finds herself imagining Angie still damp and flushed from the shower. She coughs and looks down into her teacup.

"Did you enjoy the shower, then?"

She nods, grinning again. Enthusiastic almost to a fault. A bright spot of hope, despite everything Peggy's inadvertently dragged her into lately.

"It was amazing, English! I ain't seen water pressure like that in..." She pauses, staring up at the ceiling. "Well probably not ever. Did Stark do something funny to the pipes?"

Peggy can't hide her grin. "Probably. I shudder to think what. Angie, would you like a cup of tea?"

Angie hoists herself up onto the counter, the hem of her dressing gown fluttering open. Peggy turns to face the cupboard again, rummaging for the tea tin before Angie's even answered her question.

"Tea sounds great, thanks."

There's something strangely heavy in the space between them as Peggy waits for the shrill whistle of the kettle. The kitchen, which had felt so large and open less than ten minutes ago, now feels too close and too warm.

Peggy concentrates on the tea, doing her best to ignore Angie's bare feet, swinging hypnotically as she drums her heels against the cabinets.

"Peggy?"

There's something in Angie's voice that sends a ripple up Peggy's spine. Something nervous and hesitant and... hopeful? Peggy turns, trying to remain calm. Angie's staring at her curiously. She's pulled the turban off, and her hair is curling damply down around her shoulders, a few strands clinging to her long, pale neck.

"Have you..." There's a blush creeping across Angie's cheeks as she stares down into her teacup. It suits her. "Have you ever kissed another girl?"

It takes all of Peggy's training, all of her practice, to keep her features impassive and neutral. Had Angie caught Dottie transferring the knock-out lipstick onto her mouth? Had she found it strange that Peggy hadn't reacted with shock or disgust?

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Peggy leans against the counter, across from Angie. She tries to laugh it off. "That's rather an odd question."

Angie blushes again. It seems so at odds with her brash, dynamic, theatrical personality and Peggy finds it utterly endearing.

"I just thought... you seem so worldly sometimes, ya know?" Angie's biting her lip now, still staring down into her teacup. She doesn't look remotely disgusted by the idea of Peggy having kissed another woman, though. Rather the opposite, in fact.

Emboldened, Peggy steps up close to Angie, close enough to feel the brush of the satin dressing gown against her own stockings. She reaches out and takes the cup carefully out of Angie's hands, placing it on the counter.

"You're right. All-girls boarding school," Peggy says, trying to keep her voice light. "You know how it is." Impulsively, she rests one hand on Angie's knee, waiting for a reaction.

Angie's sharp little inhale of breath is nearly silent, but it's more than enough for Peggy. She runs her thumb over the soft fabric of Angie's robe, soothing little circles.

"What's it like, Peg? Is it like kissing a man?" Angie's staring right at Peggy now, her cheeks still fetchingly pink, her eyes wide. Peggy supposes there's a minute chance she's misreading the situation, but that chance is incredibly slim.

If she doesn't do anything now, she'll never do it. She suspects she'd also crush Angie in the process. Her heart is pounding in her ears, her stomach filled with butterflies. But she needs this. Angie is exactly what she wants right now, a touchstone, something wonderful and hopeful and _normal_ in the eye of the storm.

In a blink, Peggy's closed the space between them, her lips pressing gently against Angie's. It's a simple, quiet kiss, one that demands nothing but offers everything. She steps back before Angie can get too overwhelmed.

Angie's expression is both startled and slightly awed, the shocked O of her mouth highlighted by a smudge of Peggy's lipstick.

"Oh..." Angie murmurs. It's quiet, and Peggy's not certain if Angie even meant for her to hear it. "Oh!" she says again, more emphatically this time. She hops off the counter and suddenly Peggy's arms are full of soft curves under silky fabric. For a few heartbeats, the contrast is almost painful. The last time Peggy held anyone like this, she could barely get her arms around him for all the muscle and the equipment and the...

It's almost as if Angie understands, as if she can hear Peggy's unexpected little crisis. Her fingers travel up and down Peggy's back, hesitantly at first but getting more confident with every stroke.

"It's okay, Peggy. I'm sorry. We don't need to..."

Peggy cuts off Angie's words with another kiss, this one far more hungry and desperate than the first. Angie's lips part beneath hers, and it feels absolutely right.

When they finally pull apart, Angie looks dizzy with it all. Peggy thinks she must look much the same. She laughs quietly, stepping back and reaching up to tuck her hair behind one ear.

"Your tea is getting cold, Angie."

That earns her a laugh, a genuine, hearty one.

"Sorry, I got distracted." She smirks, picking up the tea cup and running one finger around the rim. "So..." She glances up again, eyeing Peggy through the fringe of her lovely, long lashes. "You ever done anything else with a girl?"

Peggy can feel the slow grin creeping across her face. "A few things, here and there. I could probably be coerced into showing you."

For a moment, Angie looks scandalised and Peggy wonders if perhaps she's overstepped her boundaries. Peggy barely has time to worry though, before Angie is laughing loudly, pulling Peggy close for another giddy kiss.

"I should know better than to get involved with an actress," Peggy mutters, her fingers finding their way into the damp waves of Angie's hair.

"You need the drama, Peggy. Admit it. Now come to bed and show me something exciting."

Peggy doesn't need to be asked twice, thank you very much.


End file.
